


fifteen kisses

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: fifteen kisses [1]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Disney References, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaebum's shoulders strike again, Kisses, M/M, Mark is not amused, Mochaeng being cute girlfriends, Multi, No cockroaches were harmed in the writing of this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I love him, jjp being adorable dorks, nose kisses, park jinyoung being a pain in the neck and other places, yugyeom spends half of his existence suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: A series of fics with various pairings for each type of kiss.





	1. warm up

Yugyeom wonders if he’d been transported to the Arctic while he was asleep because he did not ever recall a winter this cold in the years he’d lived in Korea.

Ferocious winds cut into skin like knives and the howling made it near impossible to hear anything the director was saying. He was shaking like a leaf despite numerous layers of padding.

The electricity had gone out while they’d been filming and the backup generator wasn’t working either. Upon further investigation, they’d discovered the circuits had shorted out and no one was willing to come out at this hour to fix it. 

“No one in their right minds would be out here in the middle of the night in this weather,” he’d heard one of the stylists grumble and he silently agreed

Everyone was standing around holding flashlights or using their smartphones to get around, while the managers and the team discussed on how to proceed. 

Yugyeom had drifted away from them to go find a quiet corner to sit in. The stone bench he was sitting on felt like a block of ice.

Something cold brushes his face and he jumps, nearly falling off. He looks up and squints in the dim light to find Jackson standing over him. 

“What?” snaps Yugyeom, irritated but at the same time moving over to make room. He couldn’t feel his ass anymore. The scarf he’d wrapped around the lower half of his face muffled his voice but Yugyeom was too tired to care. His head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his warm bed while toasting his feet in front of the heater. 

Jackson looks at him, as if searching his face for something. “Close your eyes,” he says. 

The sharp retort is almost out of his mouth but he bites it down. Jackson wasn’t the one making him feel miserable and the others looked just as bad as him. Jackson probably wanted to distract himself while they waited and Yugyeom has nothing to do either so he just sighs and closes his eyes.

Hands, cold and smooth, cup his face. Jackson is shorter than Yugyeom but right now their positions are reversed, but Jackson tilts Yugyeom’s neck back. The position makes his stiff body protest and he’s about to tell Jackson to get a move on when fingers push back the beanie he’d pulled over his head and lips press against the warm skin of his forehead.

Blushing, Yugyeom pulls back, keenly aware of the fact that they were in a location with over fifty people and that anyone could see them.

“What was that for?”

“Oh just a little warm up before we get home.”

No one notices Jackson steal another kiss or Yugyeom’s face light up like a Christmas tree in the dark.


	2. team building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana flirts Jeongyeon into bed.

It was the perfect day to be sleeping in and lounging in bed and Jeongyeon was running around the house in her undershirt and black slacks trying to find her blouse on her day off.

The company where she worked had hosted a lunch party in order to ‘build team morale and strengthen workplace relationships’ and while Jeongyeon was all for productivity and team building she couldn’t help but be annoyed that she had to spend her one of her precious days off with people she already saw on weekdays.

She pauses in front of the mirror to fix her hair, her dark circles and dull skin camouflaged by her expertly applied makeup. Her reflection gazed back forlornly at her and she wondered if she should skip the lunch all together.

A bare arm appears into view, white silk blouse hanging off of slender fingers. “Looking for this?"

“Oh thank god,” exclaims Jeongyeon in relief, feeling a rush of gratitude for her girlfriend as she buttoned up her blouse, smiling at Sana who had just rolled out of bed.

Attending the party meant not getting to spend time with Sana, another reason Jeongyeon wasn’t keen on going. Sana worked the night shift at her company as a call center operator, coming home around the time the other girl left for work. They only had time to share a greeting and a kiss before Jeongyeon was off to catch the train and Sana was falling into bed. 

“Your glasses are on the coffee table and please don't forget your belt."

Years of going to company events but Jeongyeon still needed help getting ready sometimes. She spotted the belt hanging over the back of her chair and reached for it. 

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Jeongyeon stumbled, taken by surprise as Sana snuggles up against her back. 

“Don't wrinkle my shirt,” she warns, fingers working the through the loops as Sana rested her chin on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Her hair was a tangled mess and her face was swollen with sleep. She hadn’t even taken off her makeup properly; the lipstick from last night still present but despite that, Sana still looked beautiful.

“Hmmm, can I do _this_ instead?" Jeongyeon squawks as Sana plants a forceful kiss to her cheek, biting down on the flesh gently before releasing it.

“You know I hate it when you do that out of nowhere - Sana!" A groan of dismay escapes her upon noticing the big red mark on her cheek. 

“Why don't you wipe your makeup off properly before going to bed? I'll have do my makeup all over.”

“You know what they say.”

“If you love someone ruin their makeup?” 

“You should ruin more than just their makeup,” whispers Sana, voice dripping with intent, sending a shiver down her spine. 

With a dry mouth, she watched Sana walk away, adding a little sway to her hips, stopping in the doorway to look back at Jeongyeon with a smoldering gaze, beckoning her with a naughty smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Team building could wait, she thought, slipping out of her clothes as she followed Sana to the bedroom, who greeted her with a bright smile and pulled her into bed, but this could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana is a biter, i know she is


	3. cat that got the canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom's dignity and a moth were murdered in the process of writing this fic.

“Yugyeom-ah.” 

“No.”

“Yugyeom-ie.”

“Nope.”

“ _Gyeomdoongie_ ,” Jinyoung sings in a sickly sweet voice that he uses when he’s teasing someone. Yugyeom cringes but stays resolute. 

“Kim Yugyeom,” he whines, leaning into Yugyeom's space but the taller boy puts a foot on the other boy’s chest to hold him in place, keeping him at a safe distance.

“Mark hyung does it too.” Now Jinyoung’s trying to change tactics but he is used to his boyfriend’s dastardly ways.

“Then you ask him to do it.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, _you_ are.” 

“And isn't that a tragedy of epic proportions for all of us.”

Jinyoung pouts, cheeks puffing out, and Yugyeom turns his face away, determined not to be swayed regardless of whatever cheap tricks Jinyoung pulls. 

Yugyeom did not mind when his family wanted to talk to the other members to catch up on how they were doing. Their families were as close as they were, sometimes even going so far as to pick their favorite members (read: Jackson’s mom with Jinyoung and Mark, Bambam’s mom with Jaebum). So it was only reasonable that Yugyeom let his mother talk to Jinyoung on the phone while he went to the bathroom for a quick minute.

When he returned, it was to Jinyoung’s ‘smug cat’ face. Jackson had coined the term, saying Jinyoung reminded him of those cats who ate the canary and you couldn’t prove it was them, leaving you to despair for the poor bird while the cat wandered around looking like a smug asshole.

“So,” says Jinyoung and Yugyeom automatically tenses, feeling like he’s about to become the canary or the person who discovers it’s gone. “Nose kisses.”

Yugyeom barely manages to suppress the anguished moan that comes out from the depths of his soul, hiding his face in the arm of the couch.

When Yugyeom had been little, his father had gotten him a book, an encyclopedia on the various customs and traditions on people all over the world. He’d sat down with his dad, eyes wide with wonder as he took in the pictures as his father read to him.

“A _kunik_ ,” his father explains when Yugyeom’s chubby fingers point to the picture of two smiling people bundled in furs and coats with their noses pressed together, “is a way of greeting and showing affection towards your loved ones. For example, like how grandpa and grandma bow to each other when they come home. In some countries, people rub noses.”

Yugyeom’s child brain had interpreted it as a sign of love and he’d gone around for months, doing it to his mother, father, brother and sometimes even his other relatives, who would look at him strangely afterwards. His mother, despite not being a fan of public displays of affection, had been especially delighted and would talk about it for years after Yugyeom grew up and stopped doing it. It seemed like his mother had shared her delight with his boyfriend too.

He envies the bird. Dead things don’t feel mortification as intense as he is feeling right now. His past and his mother are the reason he’s in this situation right now.

“Yugyeom, it is incredibly unfair to me, your boyfriend of ten months and two days, that I was denied of my rights.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. “Don't be such a drama queen.”

“I have every right to act like one.”

Of all the embarrassing anecdotes his mother could have used, she had to pick the one with the nose kisses. Now he had a grown man breathing down his neck demanding one from him. 

It wasn't like Yugyeom had grown out of giving affection, he just chose other ways to display it. It had nothing to do with his insecurities regarding his looks or specific parts of his anatomy. Nope, he did not think his nose was slightly big as compared to the rest of his face. People called him beautiful all the time. Everything was just _fine_. 

It's not something he's in the mood to discuss with his boyfriend either knowing Jinyoung would sit him down and try to have a lengthy talk with him while praising him which he would end up doing if he continued pressing so Yugyeom decides to stop it right here.

“Fine.” Yugyeom says, long-suffering, “come here.”

‘The things i do for love,’ he thinks as Jinyoung shamelessly plants himself in Yugyeom’s lap digging both elbows into Yugyeom’s chest, presenting his face by cupping it in his hands, blinking cutely.

 

“You’re so annoying,” Yugyeom tells him.

“Less talking, more nuzzling.”

Yugyeom leans forward, pressing his nose against Jinyoung’s, closing his eyes when Jinyoung returns the gesture, his face on fire the entire time.

When they separate and Yugyeom finally opens his eyes, Jinyoung’s smiling so brightly his eye crinkles are out in full force making him look so _adorable_ that Yugyeom now understands why the fans are always crying.

“Again.”

The spell is instantly broken and Yugyeom’s wave of affection disappears into smoke. He pushes Jinyoung off and makes a beeline for his bedroom, wanting to be as far away as possible from his menace of a boyfriend.

He bumps into Jaebum, who’s coming out of his own room just then.

“Yugyeom your face is really red, are you alright - hey!” Yugyeom barrels past him and closes the door on Jaebum’s confused face and Jinyoung’s witchy cackle.

He was never letting his boyfriend talk to his mother ever again.


	4. span

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark has a thing about shoulders and there are comparisons to Disney characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am here with your occasional fluff seasoned with a little bit of insecurity.
> 
> spoilers for hercules (1997)
> 
> unbeta'd

Mark was used to getting compliments and the like over his looks from fans, strangers who didn’t know who he was, colleagues, friends, family and even his members. He appreciates them, grateful for the love he garners but sometimes there are moments where he doesn’t feel like he deserves it it.

Moments such as these where they’re at some variety show and they bring out those segments where they measure a body part to set or break a record. He had mostly gotten used to the absurd format of these shows, discovering that staying silent and laughing was the best way to go.

“Wide shoulders are a man's pride,” the MC says and everyone agrees. The host ushers Jaebum forward who laughs at something he says and lets himself be measured. Everyone knew what their length was, they’d measured it themselves on TMI but the over-the-top reactions of everyone in the studio makes him twitch.

He falls asleep the second they pile into the van, determined to get some sleep before they head towards their next schedule so he doesn’t have to think.

\---

Jackson was not being dramatic when he said you felt attacked every time you saw Jaebum’s shoulders. 

They’re in the dressing room, changing into their normal clothes after a shower to wash off the makeup and sweat from performing. Everyone’s talking over each other as they make plans to go out.

“Let’s go to a club and tear it up!”

“We spent all day tearing it up you will not get another step out of me today.”

“How about we go walking downtown?”

“When I said 'another step' I meant everything to do with feet.”

“Why don’t we just grab dinner and go home?”

“No one asked you, Grandpa.”

Jackson shouts as Jaebum bumps him against the locker using one of his massive shoulders which were bare at the moment. Jinyoung, as if reading Mark’s mind, throws a shirt at Jaebum’s face telling him to cover up.

After Jaebum the rest had normal, decent-sized shoulders. Bambam’s were an inch or two smaller than Mark’s but he also had a few inches on him which made up for it. Also, Bambam was still growing and his shoulder span would increase too, still leaving Mark as the odd man out.

“How about this,” suggests Youngjae, whose shoulders have been rivaling Jaebum’s recently, “we go out to eat and if anyone’s still in the mood afterwards, we can go dancing. Jinyoung hyung, you can just go home.”

He puts away the tight-fitting black tee that outlines the shape of him and puts on a baggy sweatshirt instead. Besides, he’s going home and falling into bed right after, it has _absolutely nothing_ to do with Mark’s lack of confidence in his own shoulders.

\---

Mark didn't give a fuck about gender norms and didn't buy into that “a man should be the paragon of hyper masculinity” bullshit but he couldn't help but get annoyed by how small his shoulders were. 

The cat puzzle takes up half of the floor in his room and the bright neon colors are making his head hurt. His neck and back ache from being bent over so long and he sits up with a groan, rubbing his eyes.

Jaebum always got excited when fans got him feline themed gifts but no one shared his excitement over spending the whole evening solving a thousand piece puzzle which left Mark, who had a soft spot for the leader’s childish side, had agreed getting an epic backache in the process.

He lies down on his stomach, giving up after not being able to figure out where the orange and yellow piece would go. Cushioning his head on folded arms, he breathes out a sigh as he straightens his back out.

Jaebum, apparently having had enough as well, lies down on Mark, resting his head between his shoulders.

“Your shoulders are so nice,” mumbles Jaebum into his shirt, sounding sleepy. 

“Uh-huh.”

“They're the right size for my head.” 

“Pleased to know my tiny shoulders and I can be of service to your big head.” 

“Your shoulders are not tiny.”

“Your Hulk shoulders would put anyone to shame.”

“I like to think of them as Hercules shoulders.”

Mark snorts.

“Yours are like Megara’s.”

Mark blindly throws his arm back to hit some part of Jaebum who cackles and rolls them both over. 

Disney marathons were never a good idea in this house.

Mark pinches him and Jaebum bites his shoulder in retaliation. They roughhouse like little kids, scattering the cardboard pieces everywhere.

He sits up, trying to catch his breath and pulling off the puzzle piece that had gotten stuck to his cheek while they were rolling around. Looking at it, he realizes it was the piece he’d been looking for all along. 

\---

Later, they’re all gathered in the living room watching Hercules (Mark had glared at him over his slice of pizza when Jaebum innocently suggested it) and snacking on junk food.

Hades is warning Megara not to go falling for Hercules because men weren’t trustworthy and reminding her how she’d sold her soul to him for her boyfriend who left her for another woman. 

“Men are trash,” mutters Jinyoung, leaning over Jackson to reach for a handful of chips.

“Is it me or has anyone else noticed that Hades and Jaebum hyung have the same shoulder span.”

“The baldness is another similarity.”

“The flames _are_ the hair.”

“I don’t know I think Jaebum hyung’s more like Baymax.”

“Round and squishy?”

“I meant because of the shoulders but go off.”

Mark is snickering loudly which is why Jaebum grabs him instead of the youngest three who have conveniently situated themselves as far away from the leader for this exact purpose. He’s still laughing when Jaebum locks an arm around his front and gives him a noogie.

Jackson and Jinyoung continue to watch the movie as if their leader isn’t dishing out tough love which rightfully belongs to the maknae line to their eldest member. 

They all whoop and cheer when Hades gets thrown into the pit and Hercules emerges victorious, cradling Megara’s soul in his arms who comes back to life.

“Maybe having tiny shoulders isn’t so bad if it means getting rescued by handsome gods with annoyingly broad shoulders,” Mark tells him when everyone has gone to bed and they’re the only ones left on the couch.

Jaebum kisses him. “Told ya, Meg.”

Mark bumps Jaebum’s chin with his bony shoulder and he responds by pulling Mark’s shirt down and kissing his shoulders while pulling him closer.

Maybe having petite shoulders wasn’t that bad, he thinks as Jaebum pulls him down. 

\---


	5. wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing more joyful than getting a day off from class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's cold outside and class got canceled so have some snuggly pre-debut jjp
> 
> unbeta'd

Jaebum was absolutely giddy.

Giddy wasn’t a word Jaebum would use to describe himself but right now it was the only thing that came to mind as he raced towards their room, Jinyoung following close behind. 

There was no greater happiness than finding out that lessons were being canceled for the day. When he’d woken up this morning, shivering as he brushed his teeth in the tiny bathroom he and Jinyoung shared, he’d fervently prayed for cancellation with no hope for it actually happening.

Imagine his joy when their manager informed them that the practice rooms were undergoing maintenance and they could take the day off. 

Nothing was going to drag him out of bed today. The bed is cool when he slides back into it, shivering as the cold sheets come into contact with his skin. Jinyoung slides in next to him, knobbly knees bumping against Jaebum’s thighs as he makes himself at home against Jaebum’s skinny chest.

“It’s freezing in here,” whines Jinyoung burrowing his face into Jaebum’s chest. A cold nose presses against the hollow of his throat causing Jaebum to squawk and shove the other boy’s shoulder.

Jinyoung stays put, clinging to him like a kitten. The dip in Jaebum’s collarbone was perfect for warming his cold nose up. Jaebum scrunches his face in annoyance but doesn’t push Jinyoung away settling for pinching him with his freezing toes.

The room is silent, save for the sounds of their breathing. Between lessons, practice and other engagements they barely got a chance to relax. The mind-numbing exhaustion only takes them down for a few hours before they’re being woken up again to face another grueling day. 

Jaebum yawns, barely registering the soft press of lips against his throat. Normally they’d spend their free time messing around but the thought of taking off their clothes to have sex in frigid weather is not appealing at all.

Jinyoung seems to be on the same page as well because he’s not doing anything besides pressing a kiss to his neck every now and then, absently playing with the hem of his sweater.

Jinyoung’s hair is still wet from the shower Jaebum had forced him to take. Teenage boys were gross but Jinyoung cranked it up a notch by refusing to shower unless he was dying or someone else (read: Jaebum) was.

“Your hair’s still wet,” Jaebum informs him. Not only is Jinyoung a stinker he’s also annoying which is why he shoves his wet hair into Jaebum’s face.

“Gross,” yells Jaebum pushing Jinyoung away. The younger boy’s cackle is cut off when Jaebum jumps him.

It turns into a wrestling match; nothing too wild just both of them rolling over each other like puppies who are about to take a nap.

Jinyoung manages to push Jaebum on his stomach, holding him down. Regulated diet and exercise has slimmed down most of their weight but Jaebum’s cheeks have survived. 

Jaebum is like a grumpy cat who lets a select number of people touch him. The amount of cheek pinches Jaebum dodges on a daily is hilarious and Jinyoung feels honored that he’s one of the few who can do this anytime they want.

The way Jaebum scrunches his face up when Jinyoung plants a wet one on his cheeks is hilarious and Jinyoung does it again, adding a little bite at the end of it this time.

“You are gross,” Jaebum tells him after Jinyoung settles back down and pulls the blanket over both of them.

“But you love me anyway.” Jinyoung sounds too smug and earns him an elbow to the ribs. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” mutters Jaebum, pushing Jinyoung’s face into his chest before he can see how red Jaebum’s face is. 

Jinyoung says something but it’s muffled against the fabric of the sweater. 

The weak rays of the sun creep into the dim bedroom, slanting against the floors in a criss-cross pattern. It looks beautiful but Jaebum’s too warm and drowsy to get the camera. He falls asleep, warm and comfortable with Jinyoung snoring softly against his neck.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the prompt was 'throat kiss' but ITS THERE IF YOU SQUINT OK


	6. queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung loving her girlfriend that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on my phone under fifteen minutes pls forgive
> 
> prompt: back of hand kiss

Chaeyoung walks into the living room and finds Momo standing on top of the dining table. 

"Um?"

Momo waves, as if it's perfectly normal for grown women to be standing on top of tables whilst cuddling a plush doll. 

"Babe why are you all the way up there?

Momo raises her arm. Chaeyoung looks to where she's pointing. At the newspaper stand in the corner, under which sat a cockroach. 

Well that answered her question. "Oh." 

Momo nodded, clutching the Boo doll she was holding tighter to her chest. 

"Do you want me to kill it?" 

Momo shook her head.

"Do you want me to shoo it away?" 

Momo nodded emphatically, eyes crinkling as she smiled. 

Chaeyoung shook her head with an exasperated laugh. Only her girlfriend would be scared of something and also not want to hurt it. 

The next few minutes are spent chasing the cockroach out of the living room with the older woman cheering her on. Not an easy task, but Chaeyoung finally manages and lets out a whoop as the cockroach disappears out the door that led into the backyard and into the great world beyond. 

Momo drops the doll in favor of enthusiastic clapping. Chaeyoung gives an exaggerated bow as if she were curtsying before the queen. 

Well she might as well have been, thought Chaeyoung wryly as she took Momo's hand, kissing the back of it as she helped her down from the table. 

Momo giggles at the light red imprint of Chaeyoung's lipstick on the back of her right hand and offers her left cheek to get a matching one. 

Chaeyoung obliges because who was she to deny the woman who ruled over her heart?


End file.
